8 Seconds: A Liley Version
by G.AND R.Forever
Summary: A new adventure begins for Lily as her world gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

8 Seconds: A Liley Version

 **AN:** **First I'm going to say what an amazing feeling it is to feel keys underneath my fingertips again, its been way to long. Second if you're reading this know that it has been awhile so you will have to bear with me. This fic is loosely based on the movie 8 Seconds but I didn't mark it as a crossover because I feared it wouldn't be found. That and none of the characters from the movie will be in the story just the plot is basically the same with Hannah Montana characters inserted but is totally AU though I'm still working out if the Hannah thing will even be a thing. Still a work in progress guys. So with out further ado I give you 8 Seconds: A Liley Version. Legal Stuff: I own nothing but the words that follow from my fingertips.**

Prologue

Ever since she was five Lily had an interest in the extreme. A daredevil if you will. She had a skateboard everywhere she went and was a surf champion by the age of ten. She was her mothers pride and joy. Lily's father had left shortly after she was born. James Truscott had been a rodeo champion, a daredevil himself. James's father owned a farm in Oklahoma, which he took over upon his death days after Lily's birth. Vivian had refused to follow him. She was a California girl born and raised and wanted her daughter to experience the things she had. You can't always get what you want. The day after Lily's sixteenth birthday, Vivian found out she had terminal cancer with only a life expectancy of 6 months. Vivian had to do the one thing her nor Lily ever thought would happen. She called James and in two months he agreed to come move Lily to Oklahoma to live with him and his wife. A knew adventure was about to begin.

Miley grew up in Tennessee. A small little town where everyone knew everyone. Growing up on a farm, it was only natural for a little girl to take to horses. She spent hours in the barn take care of her horse Blue Jeans. When she was twelve, her dad took her brother Jackson and her to the rodeo where he was singing at. Instead of watching her dad preform she watched as contestant after contestant raced around the barrels. She watched wide-eyed as the winners received their medals. As they left the arena she stopped her daddy in his tracks and told him that's what she wanted to do. Robby Ray wasted no time in getting his little girl a coach. Within the year, Miley had won her first championship of her age group and couldn't wait to start winning more medals. When she turned sixteen, her dad gave her the news that she was finally going to get to travel all over to compete in the barrel races. A new adventure was about to begin.

 **AN:** **I know it's short, just kinda a start off point to get the back story. More to come. Ill be as quick as possible with updates, promise. Please please please don't forget to review, I need constructive criticism. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

8 Seconds: Chapter1

 **Legal: I own nothing**

Lily sat on the stairs of her porch in Malibu. Today was the day her dad was coming to get her. Her mother had told her only two months ago that she had terminal cancer. Lily wasn't thrilled about living with her father whom she hadn't had any contact with her whole life. Though it was that or watch her mom die. Lily could already see the changes in Vivian. Vivian had grown weaker and was starting to forget simple things. Lily knew being with her dad was for the best. She was only sixteen and definitely was in no condition to care for herself. Her mother was a good mom but she had sheltered Lily a bit, spoiling the child at every opportunity.

Vivian didn't regret it, she just wished she had shown Lily how to be more independent. She worried her old flame, James, would be hard on Lily. He lived on his family farm and was always the hands on type. She just wished he had been a better father. Though thankfully he was not reluctant in taking Lily once Vivian explained the situation. She was actually shocked that he agreed so quickly, which had given her hope that things would go well for Lily.

Lily just wasn't so sure. She had grown up in the city. She knew nothing about being on the farm. She was definitely bummed about not being able to surf or skateboard anymore but her mother had assured her horseback riding could be just as fun.

As if they had planned it, Vivian walked out of the front door right as James pulled up in his truck. Vivian's mouth turned to a tiny smile at seeing the teen's father after so many years.

"Viv, you haven't aged a week!" James exclaimed as he got out of the old Dodge. Lily shook her head as the man's words. Her mother had mentioned her father could be a smooth talker. Part of the equation that resulted in the making of her. Lily stood between the two adults who were now only separated by a stair.

"I would like to leave now." Lily said, rather rudely.

"Lillian!" Vivian was taken aback by Lily's clear disrespect.

"No Viv it's fine. We do have a long drive ahead of us and it's best we go. Don't wanna waste daylight."

James picked up the two suitcases Lily had packed and threw them in the bed of the truck. He had told Vivian to only have Lily pack the things she absolutely wanted. His wife and him had decided they could buy her all new things upon her arrival to save on moving all the teenagers things. "It was really good seeing you again Viv and I promise I will take care of her." The two gave one another an awkward hug, before Vivian turned to their daughter. Lily saw the tears forming in her mother's eyes. She looked away avoiding the woman's gaze. Lily had done her crying before, once the news was finally brought to light and she had spent days crying about it in private. She wasn't the type to wear her heart on her sleeve, always the tough one. Doing the activities she liked she was typically around boys and boys are never the ones for emotions. This moment would be no exception, she wouldn't let her mother see her cry and she definitely wouldn't cry in front of a stranger.

Vivian pulled her only child into a tight hug noticing at just that moment that Lily had grown slightly taller then her. It was enough to send the older woman into a tear feast.

"Oh Mom, come on we said we weren't going to do this. It's not goodbye yet remember? Just a see you later type of deal. James said he'd bring me back for Christmas break. Please don't do this." Lily felt a knot grow in her throat as she spoke swiftly.

"You're right baby. I'm sorry. Oh goodness. Okay I'm fine. I will see you later. Be sure and write me and call. I want to know everything about Oklahoma."

"Okay Mom. I promise to tell you everything." The teen gave her Mom one last hug and a tiny smile. Lily walked over to the passenger side of the truck and hopped in. She waved at her mother as she shut the door. Her father started the truck and took off towards the highway. It was a 21 hour drive, easy to do in a day without getting a hotel but James wasn't young like he use to be when he made the drive the first couple of times. They would be stopping in Arizona for the night before making it the rest of the way home. The thought of sleeping alone in a motel room with James gave Lily a pit feeling in her stomach. She had hardly ever spent the night away from home and rarely without her mother. The only living family Vivian had left was an aunt that lived in Washington. She had taken Lily there once when the aunt had an accident and need Vivian's assistance getting around for a week. Since most of Lily's friends were boys she had never been allowed to stay over at their houses or vice versa. It was just going to be all kinds of new experiences for Lily.

 **AN:** **I honestly didn't think I was going to get this first chapter out so quickly. I know it's short but I try to get shorter chapters done so they come out quicker. Don't want anyone to lose interest. If the words keep flowing like they do next chapter should be up this weekend. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legal: I don't own anything you read that has any familiarity.**

Chapter 2

Lily's eyelids were heavy as she looked out the window. She hardly got an hour of sleep at the motel. It turns out her father was a snorer. That and the fact she just couldn't relax with a stranger laying in the bed next to her contributed to her lack of rest. Her stomach was also starting to growl. She skipped out on the "complimentary" breakfast at the motel which had really only consisted of various cereals and toast. Lily wasn't big on breakfast anyways. She liked bacon and Poptarts, that was it. Her mom always kept both well stocked. Lily's stomach made the loudest sound startling her. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to quiet the noise so her father wouldn't hear. James laughed.

"Hungry kiddo?" Lily gave a slight nod. "We're almost to New Mexico. We can swing through a fast food place at the next big town. Wanna get something fast so we can make it home for dinner. You'll love my wife's cooking. I take it your mom still doesn't cook much." He gave Lily a once over.

"No she really doesn't, but I have a high metabolism and I'm very active. Well I was." She laid her head on the window. She was really going to miss California. James frowned. He didn't want Lily to be upset with this change. He knew it would be inevitable but he had hoped this car ride would be a little bit of a "get to know each other" chance for both of them. The problem, he's never really been around children. Though Lily was not a child per say but still. James had been an only child and had never had any more children after Lily. Shortly after taking over the farm, James had an accident while riding a horse leaving him unable to bear any children. After the accident he really had wanted to reach out to Viv and keep in contact with his own flesh and blood but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His love for Vivian had been so passionate and so fast. Like those summer loves everyone talks about having or those Nicholas Sparks movies his wife makes him watch. James knew she wouldn't come to Oklahoma and he wasn't moving to California. He loved his country life. It was what he had known. His rodeo life was the only thing that kept him going. It was the main reason he couldn't stay with Vivian. After the death of his father he really only did local shows, ones that kept him close. He wanted his family farm since the day he realized it would all be his. He had only wish it hadn't been as quick as it had been or in the way it had been. James loved his dad, he had pushed him to choose the rodeo path. He wasn't happy when James met Vivian knowing his son's passion for the sport. He was afraid James would settle and leave his rodeo life. Then when he found out Lily was born, he refused to talk to James. It caused James to lose respect for the older man. His death had caused James to go in a depression of sorts. It wasn't until he met his wife, Grace, that he felt any passion again. Grace had known about Lily and Vivian, she had even encouraged him to make contact but James felt like to much time had passed and didn't want to turn the Californians world upside. When Vivian called he was shocked, the California number popped up on the caller id and he knew who it was. He had braced himself and took the call. When Vivian said she needed him, he put her on speaker so Grace could hear too. Grace wasted no time in agreeing to take Lily in. She had always wanted children and James knew she would get sad when she saw a baby but she was okay with her life with him. She was content with the farm live and definitely kept her self busy with the upkeep. James had never met a woman that was as good with her hands as Grace was. Even his mother hadn't been as great at helping with the farm. His mother, Barbara had stayed to help after the death of her husband but once Grace came into their lives she could see she wasn't needed anymore and went to live with her sister two towns over. James hadn't told Barbara about getting Lily yet, he was afraid of how the older woman would act. Grace and James had agreed not to tell anyone about Lily until the teen was settled. Living in a small town, word would spread like wildfire and they didn't want Lily to get overwhelmed. Now the problem was how they were going to get Lily to feel comfortable living with them. This was where James was suppose to be chatting the teen up but instead they had rode to Arizona in silence. James had been so tired from the ride he had passed out as soon as they got to the motel. He had felt bad about it because he could have used that time as well and didn't. Even now half of the day had gone by and he had hardly said anything.

Lily perked up as they got into a town that wasn't flat and deserted looking. She was so hungry and food was definitely life for her. Her father may have thought she was skin and bones but in truth Lily could out eat any grown man.

"So a burger place okay?" James asked Lily once he noticed she was sitting up a little straighter.

"Yeah. I'm not really a picky eater, just not big on breakfast."

"That will change once you start working on the farm. You'll need that morning strength. Plus Grace makes the best biscuits and gravy." Lily gave him a weird look. James laughed. "Just wait, I'll turn you into a country girl real quick."

James saw a sign for a Wendy's and took the exit. It was one of his favorite fast food places. He had no clue it was one of Lily's as well. He pulled through the line and asked Lily what she wanted.

"A baconator combo please."

"Wanna frosty with that or soda?" Lily's eyes widened with excitement.

"A frosty please! Mom never lets me get one when I'm with her. She says it makes her sick when I dip my fries in my frosty." James let out a boastful laugh. Lily gave him a weird look.

"The reason she says that is because I do the same thing. It always grossed her out when I did it." Lily gave a little smile. She was glad to at least find something in common with the man. So far she hadn't found a single thing. Though she didn't know much, the things she had noticed weren't like her at all. For instance she was a talker, her mom would constantly tell the girl to calm down. Her father seemed like the stoic type, and she didn't want him to think she was to much to handle.

James ordered their food and began to get back on the highway. It was still another three or four hours before they made it home.

"You know Lily I didn't even ask your mom if you even knew how to drive. You did just turn 16 right?"

"Yeah, I'm 16, but no I don't have a drivers license yet. Mom never really thought me but my friends and I go drive go karts a lot on the weekends and stuff."

"Well maybe when we get closer I'll let you drive the truck."

"Seriously?" Lily almost choked on the bite of burger in her mouth. Her mom didn't even like when she did go out to drive the go karts so there was no way she would have let her drive her car. Lily was suppose to start drivers ed in the fall when school started. She had begged her mom enough to agree to that. All her friends had started last year and were already driving. Lily was always behind her peers.

"Take it that's not something your mom woulda done." James chuckled. He knew he was turning this girls world around, he just didn't realize how much he was changing her life.

 **AN:** **Oh look I can write longer chapters haha I literally wrote this all today, that's a very good sign yall. I can't wait to keep going with this. Thanks to all the reviews so far, they make me feel better about what I'm doing. And Sweetkid45 just so you know and a bit of a spoiler I guess, Miley won't be showing up for a few more chapters. Thank yall so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

James turned off the highway so glad to finally see the Welcome sign to his hometown. This was definitely a trip he was glad he didn't make anymore. In his real competing days he traveled so much, it was second nature but having not done it in 16 years, it was definitely wearing on his older body. Lily laughed as she read the sign. She would be living in a place called Beaver. Vivian never told her exactly where she was going, it was possible she didn't know. James smiled at the girl's laugh, as he pulled over to the side.

"Okay kiddo, your turn." Lily had almost forgotten his promise. They still hadn't spoken very many words since lunch. She excitedly walked over to the other side of the truck. When she sat in the seat she could tell this was going to be way different then the go karts she was use to driving. She adjusted the seat so she was able to reach the pedals. She looked around to check everything and the put her hands on the wheel and stepped on gas. "Whoa there kiddo! First check your mirrors then you've gotta switch gears. I take it your go karts don't have different gears."

"No." Lily answered, embarrassingly. There was only forward and reverse. She put a shaking hand on the rear view mirror not a hundred percent sure what he exactly meant by checking the mirrors. She silently cursed her self for not paying closer attention when others got in their cars to drive. James could sense her uneasiness.

"Hey," he called out to get her attention, accidentally startling her instead. "It's okay kid. I'll help you. Move your mirrors so you can see behind you." Lily did as he said, easing up a little at his soft tone. "Okay once you're ready that stick right there on your right side is the shifter, pull it down till you're on the D on the dashboard but you have to push in and hold the brake. Do not let off of the brake." She nodded in acknowledgment. She remembered she was suppose to hold the brake. Sometimes the other guys would get in trouble for letting the brake go on the go karts. She moved the shifter down to the drive position and tensed when she felt the truck move a little. "You're fine, you're doing great. Check your mirrors and make sure no one is near and pull on to the road." Lily and James both looked around to check for other cars. The road was deserted. Lily slowly let her foot off the brake and steered the truck on the road. James released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in once he realized Lily would be okay for here. "It's basically a straight shot from here kiddo. You'll only make one turn, a left but it won't be for a few miles and I'll let you know. So just relax and go the speed limit and follow the road." Lilly eased her foot on the gas pedal and followed the road as it curved a bit. Once she got the truck to the speed limit she relaxed and just focused on keeping the truck straight. "You're doing great. I'm just gonna call Grace and let her know we'll be there soon okay? I just don't want to startle you again." He smiled at Lily and she returned the same smile. Though James saw his self in Lily just then he also saw so much of her mother in the younger girls face. He dialed the number to the farm like second nature and waited for it to ring.

" _Jay! I didn't know if you were ever going to call honey."_

"Sorry dear I was trying to get back as soon as possible. Our stops were quick and few. And you know I don't like to drive and talk."

" _Yes I know. Where are you now? Close I hope, dinner is almost done."_

"Yes ma'am. Down by the windmill. Just off the highway. I'm letting her drive in. Hoping it will help her remember how to get here in case she gets lost."

" _Well good for you! Must mean you're bonding 'cause you won't even let me drive that dumb truck."_ Lily could hear a little bit of the conversation from the driver seat. She blushed in embarrassment. Her grip tightened on the wheel. She couldn't believe her dad was trusting her with something that he didn't trust his own wife with.

"I know Grace. I was being nice. We'll be there shortly. I love you dear." Lily couldn't hear what Grace had to say. "Your next left kiddo. You're doing a good job."

It seemed like it took forever for the road to come up. Lilly made a smooth enough turn on to the gravel road. Her eyes widened as she saw the farm about 3 miles in front of her. The farm house looked simple enough. A two story house with a wrap around porch like you'd see in the pictures. The barn was at least two times bigger then the house. Lily had slowed the car to almost a stop. James laughed as Lily took in her surroundings.

"We added on to the barn about 5 years ago. Needed a bigger place for the horses and we've added pigs. My father, you're grandfather, wasn't big on pigs. Didn't want to slaughter them but we don't plan on killing them. They're our pets. My dad didn't believe in pets." Lily nodded in understanding.

"Mom didn't let me have pets either. Always wanted a dog or something."

"Well you're in luck kiddo. One of our herd dogs got pregnant. You can keep one, we'll sell the others." Lily bounced around in excitement. She felt like a little kid.

She pulled up to a gate and James pushed a button on the visor above her head. The gate swung open and the dogs mentioned before came running. Lily froze, afraid to run over one. She heard a loud whistle and the dogs took off towards the house. She continued to pull forward till James told her to stop and turn off the truck. Lily jumped out of the truck and took another look around. Once she looked back at the house she saw James walk up to a woman of his height. She was slender, not as small as Lily but not an inch of fat on her, all muscle. She looked younger then her mom. She was the complete opposite of her as well. Vivian was shorter than Grace and had blonde hair where Grace had a honey color. Lily thought the woman was very pretty and could see why James fell for her beauty. Lily blushed as she watched them kiss. She walked over to the passenger side to grab her small backpack that held her smaller belongings, James had her other bags. Grace smiled as Lily walked up to the porch. She didn't know how much Lily was going to look like her husband but the resemblance was there no matter how small.

"It is very nice to finally meet you Lily." There was a slight accent in her voice, the same her dad had but more prominent in Grace. "Do you mind if I hug you? I'm a hugger. And it's just that I'm so excited to meet you." Lily laughed at the woman's excitement. She opened her arms and took a step closer to Grace. James smiled as the two embraced. He took a step closer to the door and Grace released Lily. "Oh Jay! Um before you go in there, there's something I need to tell you."

"What dear? Did you burn dinner or something?"

"Um well no. You see you're mother is here." James dropped Lily's bags.

"You're joking right?" Grace shook her head. "I thought we were waiting till later."

"I'm so sorry Jay. I'm really sorry to you too Lily. We wanted to wait to you were settled to let other people meet you."

"It's okay. I'm okay." Lily nodded at James to let him know it was fine. He let out a sigh and picked up Lily's bags. Grace rushed in front of him to open the door and waited for Lily to cross in after him. James put Lily's bags to the side by the staircase and walked to the living room where he knew his mother would be waiting. Lily however couldn't get passed the entry way. The house was ten times bigger then it looked on the outside. The foyer alone was bigger then her room back home. Grace smiled as Lily looked around in wonder.

"Come on, she'll be waiting." Lily followed Grace into the living room. James was giving Barbara a hug. When they separated and Lily saw the older woman a wave of recognition washed over her. "Well here she is Barb, the guest of honor." Barbara smiled at the younger girl.

"You've aged nicely child. Definitely bigger then the last time I saw you."

"Last time?" James stared at his mother confused. He never should anyone in his hometown pictures of Lily, though he had one or two tucked away from when she was born.

"I saw her when she was younger. About ten years ago. Do you remember that sweetie? At the park?" Lily nodded, suddenly remembering the woman from when she was little. She had thought she was just a nice stranger. "I went and saw them, after I had that heart scare, you remember that James Micheal?" His mother always called him by his first and last name. Said there was no point in giving you two names if you don't use them. "Well I wanted to see the girl for myself. Make sure she was a Truscott, because I was drawing up a will. James Micheal you should have seen this girl when she was younger. Looked so much like your father. If he had been a girl of course. Well I knew instantly and I had her mama sign the papers so Lily would have my half of the estate. I wanted our flesh and blood to have what your daddy built. No offense Grace." James couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that his mother went to California to see his daughter and didn't even think to mention it to him.

"Whoa! Your dad built this house?" Lily questioned James. He nodded. "Cool!" Lily exclaimed. James looked away from his excited daughter.

"Hey Lily, how about I show you you're room. Give you some privacy so you can call your mom. Let her know you made it." Grace asked as she walked back towards the foyer.

"Yeah okay." Lily felt a pit in her stomach. She had actually forgot about her mom for a minute. She followed Grace up the stairs.

"The whole upstairs is yours Lily. James, I mean your dad and I sleep in the master and there's another bedroom down there as well so when Barbara, I mean your grandmother comes to visit she can have a place down there. We're all to old to be climbing these stairs."

"Thanks Grace, I mean mom." Grace stopped midstride and turned towards Lily. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Lily as much as I would love for you to call me that, I want you to do it when your ready. If its now great, if it's ten years from now great. Just do it when it feels right to you." Lilly nodded. Grace was right, she wasn't ready. Say that to her gave her a pit in her feeling. It was nothing against Grace, she just wasn't ready. When they reached the top of the stairs Lily saw the bathroom. They took a right and there were two more doors. "This one," she pointed to the left door. "is the smaller room. Use it for whatever you please. This one," Grace turned the knob to the door on the right. Lily's eyes widened as she stepped into the room. Large windows covered one whole side of the wall. Grace turned on the light and Lily was sad to see the stars go. "Do you like it?"

"Definitely." Lily said breathlessly.

"Good." Grace smiled. "Dinner will be done soon, I'll send your dad to come get you. Take your time."

"Hey Grace." Lily called before she could leave. When Grace turned around she saw Lily standing there with her arms wide open. Grace stepped into them and embraced the teen. "Thank you." Grace pulled her in tighter before walking out of the room. Lily unzipped her backpack, grabbed her phone and plopped on the bed. It was softer then she had expected. She turned on her phone and gave it a minute to catch up. After several beeps Lily finally pushed speed dial 1 and waited for it to start ringing.

" _Lily! I was starting to worry babydoll. Have y'all made it to the farm?"_

"Yes ma'am. Mom it's so great here. You should see my room."

" _I will honey, one day. I promise."_ Lily began to tear up as she heard her mom's voice crack.

"He let me drive his truck and he's letting me keep a puppy." Lily said trying to lighten the mood. Vivian let out a small laugh.

" _Sounds to me like he's sucking up. Let him. I love you Lillian. Please never forget that."_

"I love you too mom. I should get off, dinner should be ready soon. They actually cook here."

" _Ha ha very funny, Sweet dreams baby."_

"Bye mom." Lily hung up right before the tears started pouring out like a faucet.

 **AN:** **story is coming along nicely. Next chapter soon. Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

8 Seconds Chapter 4

Lily woke up to the sound of a light tapping at her door. She jumped forgetting for a moment where she was. She ran to the door and opened it quickly. James took a step back startled.

"Sorry. I know you were sleeping, I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat before we went to bed. One of the rules of the house is no late night kitchen runs. It's just our bedroom is kinda near the kitchen and I'm a light sleeper."

"Okay. Wait what time is it?" Lily took in her dads attire. He was wearing a blue pair of flannel pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.

"It's 9. We thought you needed the rest."

"Wow, um thank you." Her stomach finally caught up and started to growl. "I guess I should eat real quick." She followed James down the stairs in silent. Once they walked into the kitchen Lily was again shocked at how beautiful every room in this house was. "So you guys get up pretty early right?" Lily asked while James pushed the buttons on the microwave.

"Yes. I get up at 5 and Grace gets up between 6 and 7. She also goes to sleep later then I do so she might stay up with you."

"Whoa brave woman. There was no way I could sleep with that kinda snoring." Grace laughed from behind the door. "Oh sorry." Lily apologized as Grace walked through the door.

"Oh sweetie don't worry. It's the truth. Man sounds like a wood chipper." Grace giggled as she walked up to James. She placed a kiss on his cheek right as the microwave started to beep. "Go ahead and go to bed dear, I'm just gonna finish up in here." James nodded as he yawned.\

"I'm going. Lily, you're free to sleep in tomorrow but first thing Monday morning you'll be up with the roosters." He winked at Lily before giving Grace a kiss good night. The mumbled under their breathes and James left the room.

"Here you go Lily, I really hope you like it."

"Well it really smells good. I'm sure I'll love it." Lily started digging in. "This. Is. Amazing!" Lily said between bites. Grace smiled and walked over to the sink to wash the dishes.

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe I can show you how to cook a bit. It will get you out of some farm duties, if you want."

"I don't know yet. Not really big on being inside a lot."

"You get that from your dad. I just hope you don't have his walls. He's not a big talker, I'm sure he probably seemed distant the whole way here. Its just the way he is. If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here. School, boys, life, mean girls at school. Whatever you need I'm here. "

"Oh, well you won't have to worry about the boys. I'm umm well I'm gay." Lily's face heated up as she mumbled out the last part. Lily had known she was gay for a long time. She had came out at school her 7th grade year but she had never officially told her mom. Lily was pretty sure she knew though. Her mom never let her spend the night at other girls houses and vice versa but she had always been allowed at Oliver's or Gabe's. It was what it was and Lily was okay with the silent arrangement.

Grace placed her hand on Lily's arm.

"Oh honey don't be ashamed. Hell half the girls here either get pregnant or end up with another girl. You won't be shamed here. The only thing these kids care about is if you can ride a horse. Believe me child if you have any of your daddy in you, you'll be just fine." Grace placed a kiss on the top of Lily's head before returning to the dishes.

"Thank you Grace. I will never stop saying thank you." Lily finished the rest of her plate in two bites. She walked over the sink with her plate and placed it on the counter. "Grace, I couldn't have asked for a better place to be while my mom is going though this." Lily wrapped her arms around Grace and let the tears that had began to form fall as Grace wrapped her arms around her.

"Go get some sleep sweetie." Grace grabbed Lily's plate before she could and washed it up as Lily walked away.

Lily trudged up the stairs to her new room. The light from the moon helped her navigate her way to the lamp beside the bed. She walked over to the windows and looked up at the stars. Some how they looked brighter here in Oklahoma than they ever did in California. She took in the view once more before drawing the blinds closed. Lily grabbed her phone from the bed where she had left it. She sent a goodnight text to Oliver and Gabe and her mom before turning it off. She began shuffling through her bags till she found her pajamas and her phone charger. She changed and but her phone on the charger before settling back into her new bed. Tomorrow will be a new day and a new experience. Lily hoped she was ready for it.

 **AN: Im sorry for the wait and the short chapter. The original thought was to have the chapters be together but I decided to break them up so I could get something out. New chapter will be up by the end of the month for sure. Thank you.**


End file.
